


Red Lights

by ClayDestiny



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Intense, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayDestiny/pseuds/ClayDestiny
Summary: Shane à toujours voulu être important aux yeux de quelqu'un. Sa solitude le pèse, et voir la personne qu'on aime heureux sans nous est sûrement la chose la plus difficile à supporter. L'alcool délie les langues, et l'apocalypse ouvre des opportunités mais brise des liens. Comment les raccorder quand on est soi-même brisé ?





	

Rick venait de retrouver enfin Lori, Carl, et les autres avec qui ils étaient, comme Shane. Après son coma, l'ex-adjoint au shérif avait été laissé pour mort... Du moins, c'est ce que son coéquipier, Shane, avait dit à sa femme et son fils. Quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise quand Rick les avait retrouvés, après s'être aventuré à Atlanta, croisant la route de Glenn.

L'émotion était à son comble, mais Shane, lui, ne semblait pas si heureux que ça.

Rick avait tenté de lui parler, plusieurs fois, mais celui-ci esquivait beaucoup le contact avec son coéquipier. Il avait demandé à Lori, si quelque chose clochait, mais elle ne savait pas non plus. Après tout, avec elle, il était « normal » et ne laissait pas paraître de colère, ou autre ressentiment. Au contraire, avec elle et Carl, il était très protecteur, et s'occupait de leur bien-être, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la ville... Depuis le début de l'apocalypse.

L'ex-shérif ne comprenait pas non plus son changement si brutal, par rapport à lui... Surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé, quelques mois auparavant. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ça ? Peut-être avait-il honte... ?

* * *

Quelques mois auparavant... Avant tout ça. Après une patrouille, il avait emmené Rick boire un verre dans un bar non loin de là où ils étaient, pour décompresser. Seul, Shane avait confié à son coéquipier que sa solitude le pesait un peu, qu'il n'avait personne lui, quand il rentrait le soir, et que ça lui manquait. Rick avait fait de son possible pour le rassurer, et bon homme qu'il était, il était très réconfortant. Les deux hommes étaient très proches, et comme Shane l'avait dit souvent, Rick était comme un frère pour lui. Un frère... ou peut-être un peu plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Les verres s'enchaînaient, et les deux garçons se détendaient. Shane oubliait ses problèmes qu'il avait confiés à Rick plus tôt, et ils ne cessaient de plaisanter, de rire. Un bon moment de détente... Mais l'alcool délie les langues.

 **« Hé, Rick... »** fit Shane, en pointant son doigt juste sur le bout des lèvres de Rick, l'air un peu éméché. **« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. »**

Rick ouvrit de grands yeux, mais se mit à rire. Il ne prenait pas sa demande au sérieux, il avait bu, et lui aussi, il attrapa alors dans sa poigne ce doigt qu'il pointait vers lui, en se penchant sur la table et en le fixant dans les yeux.

**« T'es bourré Shane... »**

Son sourire. Ses yeux bleus intense, qui brillaient en face de lui. Shane les fixait, intensément. Son regard fut comme un déclic...

Au fond de la salle, sur cette table isolée, Shane saisit la main que Rick usait pour tenir son doigt, et il s'approcha, se penchant subitement sur lui, pour happer ses lèvres des siennes. L'adjoint au shérif fut surpris, ses yeux s'écarquillant, sentant ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes. Des lèvres qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé toucher de si près... Mais il ne le repoussa pas. Lentement, il se recula simplement, rompant le baiser que Shane aurait voulu prolonger. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, et Shane réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il eut un petit rire nerveux, avant de baisser les yeux.

 **« Merde... »** souffla t'il, coupable.

Leurs mains étaient toujours liées l'une a l'autre. Rick repensait à cette histoire de solitude, que Shane vivait ses derniers temps. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il se mordit la lèvre un instant, le regardant avec attendrissement.

**« C'est pas grave Shane, je t'en veux pas. »**

Comme à fleur de peau, le fait que Rick ne lui en veuille pas lui fit un soulagement au cœur immédiat. Si il n'avait plus son coéquipier, alors qui avait-il ? Shane remonta les yeux vers lui, avec un petit sourire en coin, comme un peu malicieux.

**« T'es trop gentil avec moi. J'devrais en profiter tu crois ? »**

Rick eut un rire amusé. Il tenait toujours sa main, et son pouce caressait celle-ci machinalement.

 **« N'exagère pas, j'suis pas un garçon facile. »** plaisanta t'il, en le regardant intensément, son beau sourire affiché.

Pas de tension après ce baiser, bien au contraire, l'ambiance était de nouveau bien détendue, et les deux garçons ne pensaient plus à rien d'autre qu'à terminer la soirée dans la bonne humeur. Un vrai moment de détente, après le stress quotidien qu'ils vivaient au travail tous les jours.

Ils restèrent assez tard, jusqu'à la fermeture du bar. Shane passa son bras autour du cou de Rick en sortant du bar, encore bien joyeux. Ils allaient rejoindre la voiture, les rues étaient vides. Rick soutenait Shane qui parlait encore, encore un peu saoul. Cela faisait sourire l'adjoint au shérif. Puis le silence, comme dans la ruelle qu'ils traversaient. Juste le bruit de leurs pas...

Soudainement, à l'angle d'une petite ruelle, Shane attrapa Rick, l'y engouffra rapidement, et le plaqua contre le mur en pierre du bâtiment, n'attendant pas une seconde pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres, brusquement, les deux mains saisissant son visage. Rick n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, en quelques secondes, il était plaqué à ce mur, en train de recevoir un baiser plus passionné que jamais. Rien à avoir avec ce petit baiser chaste au bar... Là, il sentait le désir de Shane contre lui, l'envie dans son baiser. Ses lèvres suivaient machinalement les siennes, alors que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, de surprise, d'étonnement.

 **« S-Shane- »** souffla t'il entre deux baisers, alors qu'il sentait le corps de son meilleur ami venir se coller contre le sien. **« Qu'est-ce que... »**

 **« Shh. »** répondit simplement Shane, en le regardant rien qu'un instant,

Shane sentait que Rick ne le repoussait pas, et ça lui donnait plus envie encore de continuer. Rick, lui, mettait ça sur le dos de l'alcool, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que cette manière d'être pris par surprise, cette fougue, cette sensation d'être désiré... Ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il avait beau être marié, là, tout de suite... Il n'y pensait pas. Il découvrait une fougue qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Shane... Il ne l'avait jamais vu de cette manière. Pourtant, combien de fois l'avait-il vu se changer, dans les vestiaires, se prenant à le regarder plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû. Toutes ses soirées passées avec lui, à rire, à s'amuser. Cette complicité intense qu'avaient les deux hommes... Rick ne s'imaginait pas que derrière tout ça, derrière cette amitié, il y avait peut-être autre chose.

Les mains de Rick se plaquèrent contre son torse, sans le repousser, alors qu'il répondait au baiser fougueux et langoureux de son coéquipier. Sa bouche se laissait guider, maladroitement, dans cette danse qui faisait grimper la chaleur. Rick le sentait... Rick sentait cette érection contre son bassin. Un frisson le parcourut... Et Shane se stoppa. Le visage de Rick entre ses mains, il le regarda, intensément, pendant un long moment, l'air de rien.

 **« S'il te plaît... N'en parles pas à Lori... »** murmura Shane, en collant son front contre celui de son ami. **« C'est... Juste un baiser... Hein ? »**

Sa plus grande peur était de perdre tout ce qu'il avait. Rick. Et ce dernier sentait cette peur, rien que dans ses murmures... Son souffle saccadé s'écrasait sur les lèvres du shérif, ses mains remontant lentement de son torse à son cou, puis à ses joues. Les deux hommes se tenaient doucement le visage, sans brutalité. Rick se voulait rassurant, voyant que l'alcool faisait également remonter la solitude qui blessait tant Shane. Mais son mal-être semblait être bien plus profond que ça...

Après tout, qu'est ce que ça doit faire à un homme, de voir l'être aimé dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ? De les voir tous les jours, heureux, et menant une vie qu'il aurait rêvé d'avoir lui aussi, avec cette personne. Le cœur du shérif battait déjà vite, mais cette pensée, que Shane pouvait l'aimer plus que de raison, le faisait accélérer.

 **« Je ne dirais rien... »** murmura Rick, contre les lèvres de Shane.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'illuminèrent, alors qu'il reculait légèrement le visage, leurs fronts ne se touchant plus. Et Rick croisa ce regard, si sincère... Si étincelant. Jamais il n'avait fait attention à quel point ses yeux pouvaient être si beaux.

 **« Merci... »** répondit Shane, soulagé, son petit sourire presque enfantin sur les lèvres.

Et c'est sans rien dire, que cette fois-ci, c'est Rick qui prit les devants, pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Son regard l'avait fait clairement craquer... Et cette sincérité dans ses yeux l'avait touché. Il en avait envie. Réellement.

Shane eut la bonne surprise de voir son coéquipier lui arracher un baiser, qu'il continua avec envie, sa langue venant passer la barrière de ses lèvres, un peu sauvagement, tout en restant plutôt tendre dans sa façon de faire. Il semblait être impatient... Plus impatient que jamais. Ce baiser était un rêve qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé réaliser un jour. Il s'y était fait, après tout, à cette vie, près d'eux, sans pouvoir toucher ni avoir l'être aimé. Avec le temps, il s'était dit que ça lui passerait... Puis l'alcool lui délia la langue comme il n'aurait jamais cru. Son cœur se sentait soulagé, au fond, alors qu'il partageait ce baiser, avec malgré tout la peur qu'il soit unique. Il voulait en profiter au maximum.

Doucement, légèrement fiévreux, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, dans un dernier baiser chaste, très tendre. Shane posa de nouveau son front contre le sien, avec un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres. Rick, lui, les yeux fermés, contre ce front, reprenait ses esprits, un peu sonné par toutes ses émotions.

 **« On devrait rentrer, il se fait tard... »** murmura t'il.

Shane savait bien qu'il avait raison. Lui, personne ne l'attendait... Mais Rick, lui, oui. Il devait rentrer, si il découchait, Lori allait trouver ça étrange... Et pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé passer la nuit avec lui. Mais il savait aussi que c'était impossible.

Il resta un petit moment front contre front, avant que ses mains ne glissent sur ses joues, et que son visage se sépare du sien. Shane souriait, doucement, un peu apaisé, dégrisé. Son cœur battait encore un peu plus vite que d'ordinaire. Il se sépara de Rick, et finit par le prendre par l'épaule, comme deux bons amis, sortant de la ruelle, alors que Rick passait sa main autour de sa taille, lui aussi, un sourire aux lèvres, grand, rieur... sincère.

* * *

Depuis ce jour, juste avant que Rick ne tombe dans le coma, juste avant cette apocalypse... Plus rien. Et maintenant que Rick avait retrouvé sa femme, son garçon et Shane, il sentait une tension entre lui et son ex-coéquipier qu'il ne comprenait pas.

La journée se passait tranquillement, et le déjeuner avait été préparé par les quelques femmes du groupe. Certains se reposaient, d'autres étaient partis chasser... Dans sa tente, Rick cogitait. Lori était parti avec Carl accompagner Carol et Andréa pour le linge. Assis les genoux repliés sur lui même, il réfléchissait à tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Cette apocalypse... Ces... choses qui rôdaient. Son retour.. Il ne savait même plus où donner de la tête. Et pourtant, une des choses qui le tracassait le plus, c'était Shane, et sa distance. Ils avaient à peine échangé un mot. Il s'était attendu à plus de joie...

Alors qu'il était en pleine cogitation, il entendit des pas. De sa tente, ouverte, il voyait les pieds, les jambes des personnes qui passaient devant sa tente. Quand il reconnu les chaussures de Shane, il n'hésita pas une seconde. Le camp était calme, il devait lui parler. Il sortit de la tente, rattrapant Shane qui partait vers la forêt, en lui saisissant le poignet.

**« Shane ! »**

Ce dernier se retourna, le regard sévère. Rick ne le lâcha pas.

**« Pourquoi tu m'esquives depuis que je suis revenu ? »**

Rick semblait blessé en disant ça. Mais son ex-coéquipier, impassible, se déroba, arrachant son poignet de l'étreinte, et fonçant à grands pas dans la forêt. L'ex-shérif l'appelait, sans résultat. Il décida alors de s'enfoncer dans la forêt, là où Shane se dirigeait.

**« Bon sang Shane ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! »**

Shane continuait à marcher. Mais la phrase de Rick le fit réagir. Il eut même un rire nerveux. Soudainement, il s'arrêta, en plein milieu de la forêt.

 **« Mon problème ? Moi j'ai un problème ?! »** hurla t'il, en faisant face à Rick.

Son visage exprimait sa colère. Mais pas seulement. Il exprimait aussi une peine, que seul Rick pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Les deux hommes étaient désormais en face à face, trois mètres à peine les séparant. Les yeux bleus du châtain fixaient son partenaire, sans savoir quoi dire, il restait planté là. Shane semblait... impuissant. Il semblait vouloir évacuer une rage qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusque là. Un silence se posa... Jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise.

 **« Pourquoi t'es là, hein ? Pourquoi t'es revenu ? »** dit-il, toujours un ton plus haut. **« J'étais bien sans toi ! »** mentait-il, totalement pris par sa colère. **« … J'avais réussi à t'oublier... A enfin servir à quelque chose, à aider Lori et Carl... Et toi tu reviens, et tu m'évinces complètement ?! »**

La rage de Shane devenait logique aux yeux de son partenaire. Rick comprenait peu à peu, ce sentiment qu'il devait avoir, cette solitude qui l'avait tant pesée, en train de revenir... A cause de lui.

**« … J'ai pas ma place ici, Rick. J'ai pas ma place entre vous. T'étais plus là... »**

Rick n'arrivait pas à dire un mot. Les mots de Shane le blessaient énormément, et il avait l'impression d'être un monstre... Il se rappelait de ce baiser. Il se rappelait de ce que ressentait Shane. Non, ce n'était pas que la solitude qui l'avait amené à ce baiser... C'était bien plus que ça. « Oublier » Rick ? Rick tressaillit alors que Shane criait à nouveau.

 **« J'pensais avoir réussi à t'oublier, à te sortir de ma tête, à... à vivre, bordel, Rick... »** fit-il, sa voix baissant de ton, la douleur se faisant ressentir... lentement.

 **« Shane... »** murmura Rick en essayant de s'approcher, la main légèrement tendue vers lui. **« Je... »**

 **« FERME-LA ! J'veux rien entendre... »** fit Shane en haussant le ton de nouveau. **« Qu'est ce que j'm'imaginais hein... Que j'allais avoir une place spéciale un jour dans ma vie ? Auprès d'une famille qui n'est même pas la mienne... »** dit-il, plus bas, n'arrivant pas à exprimer tout ce qu'il voulait. **« Alors que putain depuis qu't'es parti... J'sais qu'ça va pas, je sais... »** termina t'il, sans achever sa phrase, prenant son front entre ses doigts, comme pour se masser les tempes.

Rick ne disait toujours rien, il obéissait au désir de Shane de ne pas l'entendre. Pourtant, il aurait voulu en dire des choses...

Deux mètres, désormais, tout au plus, séparaient les deux hommes. Ils se fixaient, désormais. Shane avait enlevé sa main de son front, sa main tremblante se serrant en un poing ferme.

 **« Tu sais quoi Rick ? »** fit Shane, en rompant la distance entre eux, et en se mettant juste en face de Rick, le regard menaçant. **« J'te déteste... »** dit-il, sa main saisissant le col de la chemise de son vis-à-vis. **« J'te hais... »**

D'un geste, il rapprocha Rick contre lui, tirant sur le col de son vêtement, d'un coup sec, collant ses lèvres à celles de Rick, dans un élan de fougue incontrôlé. Il ne s'arrêta pas, et fit reculer son partenaire jusqu'à l'arbre derrière lui, continuant à l'embrasser avec envie, langoureusement. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué de recevoir un baiser, après un discours si... violent. Les deux mains de Rick s'agrippèrent au t-shirt de Shane, alors que son dos heurtait l'écorce rêche de l'arbre.

 **« Mph ! S-Shane, qu'est-ce- »** souffla Rick entre deux baisers bien trop intenses.

Une des mains de Shane remonta le long du visage de Rick, effleurant sa joue, puis venant se perdre dans ses cheveux, juste au dessus de son oreille, saisissant sa tête ainsi.

 **« SHANE ! »** cria Rick, poussant de ses deux mains pour le faire reculer.

Tant de violence dans ses paroles, et maintenant il l'embrassait ? Rick n'acceptait pas. Il voulait des explications, il se sentait... Mal. Réellement, les sentiments qu'il avait pu avoir pendant ce baiser, il y a des mois, remontait en lui, et là, Shane venait de les écraser... Mais il n'avait pas tout compris.

Propulsé en arrière, Shane recula de quelques pas, en regardant Rick, l'air surpris, et choqué. Surtout profondément vexé qu'il le repousse.

 **« Qu'est ce que tu cherches à me dire hein ?! Pourquoi tu me hais comme ça ?! Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?! »** cria Rick, haussant le ton à son tour.

Hargneux, Shane s'approcha, la colère se lisant sur ses yeux. Il attrapa le poignet de Rick avec force, et le regarda dans les yeux.

**« J'te hais d'me faire ressentir ça envers toi... alors que j'pourrais jamais l'avoir... »**

Les yeux de Rick s'ouvrirent brusquement face à cette phrase...

Ressentir « ça » ? Alors c'était bien ça... Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Shane le faisant basculer sur le sol, sur le dos, se mettant au dessus de lui pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres, toujours sauvagement, mais avec cette... fougue qu'il avait eu, ce soir là...

 **« J'ai tout fait pour me rendre utile... Mais sans toi... ça sert à rien... »** dit-il, contre les lèvres de Rick, avant de reprendre le baiser. **« J'te hais d'me faire t'aimer alors que t'en à rien a foutre... »**

Rien à foutre ? Étalé sur le sol, Rick fixait Shane. Non. Il ne pouvait pas lui laisser dire ça.

Allongé dans les feuilles mortes, Rick n'hésite pas une seule seconde. Il brandit son poing, et frappe Shane au visage, celui-ci roulant sur le côté, se retrouvant sur le dos, en grimaçant, se tenant la joue.

 **« Aah, putain, pourquoi t'as fait ça- »** gémit Shane, en frottant la partie douloureuse de sa mâchoire.

Rick ne répondit pas, et vint simplement prendre sa place, chevauchant Shane, et lui attrapant le visage, fermement, le fixant, l'air lui aussi en colère.

 **« J'en ai pas rien à foutre. Redis JAMAIS ça, okay ?! »** lui ordonna t'il, avant d'à son tour, emprisonner ses lèvres dans un baiser plus fougueux que jamais, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Sans avoir le temps d'être surpris non plus, Shane posa ses mains autour du visage de Rick, profitant du baiser qu'il lui offrait, langoureux, fermant les yeux, sentant les fesses de son coéquipier frotter contre son bassin, à califourchon sur lui.

C'est tout ce dont il pouvait rêver, et pourtant, Shane sentait son cœur se serrer. Il profitait du baiser, mais sa douleur était belle et bien là. Ce ne serait qu'un instant de bonheur dans un océan de solitude.

Leurs lèvres fondaient l'une sur l'autre avec facilité, l'un comme l'autre répondant au baiser plutôt sauvage et insistant de celui qui avait commencé. Emporté, Rick ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Son cœur également était serré, tout se remettait en question dans son esprit... Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Là, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était enlever les doutes de Shane de sa tête, le rendre heureux et... Lui. Il le voulait juste lui.

Sans pouvoir le contrôler, sentir Rick bouger sur son bassin provoquait un début d'érection chez Shane. L'ex-shérif le sentit bien vite, cette forme insistante contre ses fesses lui donna un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il rompit alors le baiser, haletant, se retrouvant face à face avec un Shane déboussolé, silencieux, pinçant ses lèvres en regardant son partenaire. L'échange était intense, plus intense que jamais.

C'est alors que dans un second élan de fougue, Shane fit basculer Rick à sa place, encore une fois, se plaçant entre ses cuisses, la main posée sur son ventre, bloquant un de ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, maintenant son poids ainsi, au dessus de lui. Il se pencha de nouveau au dessus de son allié, la main sur son ventre descendant défaire sa ceinture, assez précipitamment, tandis que ses lèvres se perdaient dans son cou, venant l'embrasser, le happer, le mordiller par moment.

Jamais il n'avait eu tant envie de quelqu'un... Tant envie de le posséder entièrement.

Rick fut surpris par la sensation qu'il l'assaillait, ses baisers sur la peau fine de son cou le rendant fébrile, lui donnant des frissons au niveau de son bas-ventre qui commençait à s'éveiller, la main de son vis-à-vis ayant déjà glissé dans son pantalon, par dessus son sous-vêtement, caressant son sexe. Son souffle se bloqua, en un léger soupir d'aise, la sensation d'être envahi de partout le rendant brûlant.

Peu à peu, son corps lui disait de se laisser aller. Son corps répondait plus que positivement aux actes de son amant, qui semblait lancé comme jamais, prêt à tout, avec une fougue sensuelle sans pareille. Rick s'arqua, la tête lancée en arrière, laissant son cou nu aux bienfaits de son partenaire, se mordant la lèvre en évitant de s'exprimer trop fort. Après tout ils étaient dans un coin de la forêt, mais pas très loin du camp non plus. Pourtant, il aurait eu envie de se laisser aller... Comme son corps et son esprit le lui ordonnaient.

Ses cuisses s'écartaient lentement, laissant plus d'accès au corps de Shane, qui laissait glisser ses lèvres le long du cou de l'ex-shérif, auquel il lâcha le poignet, pour venir détacher quelques boutons de sa chemise, afin de glisser sa bouche sur son torse, peu à peu, alors que sa main du bas commençait à lentement baisser son pantalon, le laissant boxer apparent. Un boxer désormais déformé par une érection qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, excité par l'ambiance, et les actes du plus grand.

Shane se redressa légèrement, et baissa les yeux sur cette érection qu'il venait de provoquer. Il remonta ensuite son regard vers son amant, le voyant plus fiévreux... Son regard s'accentua, et il retourna embrasser son bas-ventre, à la limite de l'élastique du boxer, usant d'un de ses doigts pour baisser celui-ci, et dénuder une partie de son pubis, qu'il vint embrasser, délicatement, descendant sur le tissu tendu, déposant ses lèvres sur ce sexe tendu, à travers le sous-vêtement.

Rick ne put s'empêcher de laisser passer un soupir, qu'il étouffa immédiatement en mettant le dos de sa main contre sa bouche. Il frissonnait clairement, en sentant ces lèvres venir effleurer simplement son membre si sensible, tendu à lui faire mal.

 **« Shane... »** murmura t'il, levant les yeux pour l'observer faire. La vision était exquise...

Ce dernier releva les yeux à la prononciation de son prénom, l'air toujours aussi... Impassible, excité. Ce qui fit frissonner son amant, des pieds à la tête. Il reprit ses baisers, plus fougueusement, baissant désormais clairement l'élastique du boxer, pour dénuder son sexe entièrement, et venir l'embrasser de cette manière, jusqu'à sa base. A genoux entre les cuisses de Rick, il en profita ensuite pour faire glisser son pantalon et son boxer sur les jambes de ce dernier, les lui enlevant pour avoir complètement accès à son corps.

Le sol n'était pas très propre ni confortable malgré tout pour une peau nue, mais l'excitation faisait un peu oublier ce détail. Cependant, Shane voulait que son amant prenne du plaisir sans aucun obstacle pour l'en empêcher... Il embrassa alors une dernière fois son membre, avant de se lever, tendant une main vers Rick, que celui-ci attrapa, pour le redresser également, debout, collé à lui, son érection nue contre la sienne, couverte de tout ses vêtements.

Sans attendre, il reprit possession de ses lèvres, langoureusement, l'attrapant par les hanches pour le faire reculer jusqu'à un arbre, et l'y plaquer, ses mains sur ses hanches venant se caler sur ses fesses, le protégeant du choc contre l'écorce, et le faisant cambrer le bas de son corps contre lui par la même occasion.

Rick était silencieux, mais son souffle trahissait son excitation, tout comme son air fiévreux. Les deux hommes ne parlaient pas... Mais la fougue parlait pour eux. Ils n'avaient rien besoin de se dire... Juste de ressentir.

Les mains de Shane englobaient partiellement les fesses de Rick, ramenant son bassin nu à lui. Ses lèvres effleuraient celles de Rick, tentatrices, leurs souffles se croisant et s'écrasant sur leurs bouches affamées.

 **« J'te veux... »** souffla Shane, emprunt de désir.

Le cœur de Rick se mit à battre plus fort, tout comme la chaleur diffuse dans son bas-ventre qui tambourinait sans cesse. Il se mordit la lèvre, et ses propres mains descendirent sur celles de Shane, forçant légèrement comme pour lui intimer de le lâcher. Celui-ci s'exécuta, un peu surpris, avant de voir le shérif se retourner, face contre l'arbre, légèrement timide, plaquant une main contre l'arbre, et se cambrant pour que son sexe ne touche pas le végétal. Honteux, mais désireux comme jamais, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il ne le regardait pas, face contre son avant-bras.

 **« Viens... »** lança t'il, timidement, bassement, ses jambes tremblant légèrement.

C'était sa toute première fois avec un homme, mais pourtant il se sentait confiant. Sûrement parce que c'était Shane... Et que ce dernier avait attisé son désir comme jamais. Comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait... Personne.

Shane fut surpris de son initiative, mais surtout excité comme jamais par celle-ci. Ses mains vinrent alors caresser ses hanches, ses paumes glissant le long de son aine, alors que son érection cachée se collait contre ses fesses cambrées. Rick serrait les dents, et se mordait la lèvre d'excitation.

Plus calme qu'au début, son coéquipier voulait faire les choses bien. Il détacha alors sa ceinture, à son tour, puis ouvrit sa braguette, baissant son boxer, pour libérer son sexe également bien dressé, le collant contre ses fesses, entre, la faisant légèrement glisser.

Le souffle de Rick semblait s'accélérer. Il sentait cette chose imposante contre lui, et qui n'allait tarder à être en lui. La peur, l'excitation, tout entremêlé rendait son corps fébrile. Aucun commentaire, il laissait Shane tirer les rennes, maintenant qu'il s'était offert. Une des mains de son partenaire glissa à la place de son membre, deux de ses doigts venant caresser son antre, dans le but de la préparer. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, aussi impatient était-il.

Sentir le bout de ses imposants doigts autour de son anneau de chair qui ne cessait de se contracter rendait le châtain plus impatient, mais aussi plus craintif. Malgré tout, l'excitation avait bien aidé l'homme, et son antre n'était pas totalement fermée, au contraire, elle semblait être plus ouverte, détendu entre les mains de l'homme à qui il vouait une totale confiance.

L'index de Shane vint tâter son antre, tentant de lentement s'y insinuer, ne s'opposant pas à beaucoup de difficulté. Il put le pénétrer entièrement de son doigt, sentant cette chaleur humide autour de lui. Rick tressaillit, surpris de la sensation qu'il ressentait. Étrange, et pourtant si agréable... Une sensation qu'il découvrait peu à peu, mais que sans connaître, il désirait plus que tout. Le doigt allait et venait lentement, préparant son corps à plus encore. Il masquait ses soupirs, cambré, la bouche contre son avant-bras. Voyant qu'il semblait bien le réceptionner, son partenaire ajouta un second doigt, qu'il fit rentrer tout aussi lentement, couplé du premier, tirant à Rick cette fois-ci un soupir plus audible encore.

Shane pouvait observer la chute de reins magnifiquement cambrée de son coéquipier, légèrement couverte par sa chemise qui lui retombait dessus. Il n'entendait que ses petits soupirs masqués, signe qu'il allait pouvoir aller plus loin. Il bougea alors encore un peu ses doigts, avant de lentement les retirer, provoquant un gémissement.

Il revint alors finalement plaquer son membre contre ses fesses, s'aidant de sa main à la base pour caler son gland contre son antre préparée. Il la sentait se contracter. Shane était fiévreux, il mourrait d'envie d'aller plus loin, mais il voulait respecter la toute première fois de Rick. Il le respectait bien trop pour le forcer à ce moment si fatidique, et si important pour lui.

 **« J'y vais... »** murmura t'il, à l'oreille de son amant, s'arquant pour le lui chuchoter.

 **« Oui... »** gémit Rick, sans broncher.

Il bougea alors un peu ses reins, pour faire rentrer l'extrémité de son membre en premier. Il y alla doucement, une main sur la hanche de Rick, l'autre sur son épaule. Son gland sensible finit par le pénétrer, se calant bien en lui, l'habituant à son membre et à la pénétration quelques secondes. La réaction de Rick ne se fit pas attendre, peu habitué, il se crispa, poussant un léger cri de surprise, un peu douloureux. Il s'arqua dans un « Ah ! » audible, maintenu par la main de Shane.

Ses jambes tremblaient, il n'osait pas bouger. Shane attendit alors un peu, avant de ressortir, et revenir, ne mettant toujours que son gland à l'intérieur. Rick serrait les dents, mais la deuxième pénétration était beaucoup moins douloureuse. Son partenaire faisait ça pour l'habituer. Le souffle court, il bougea légèrement les reins, donnant le feu vert à Shane d'aller plus loin.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, appuyant son emprise sur la hanche de son amant, pour faire lentement coulisser son membre en lui, centimètre par centimètre. Rick se senti étrange, de plus en plus « plein », seconde par seconde... La partie la plus gonflée du sexe de son amant se fit sentir. Il s'arqua de nouveau, le sentant presque entièrement en lui de cette manière. Il plaqua sa main libre qui ne tenait pas l'arbre contre la main de Shane, sur sa hanche, qui le maintenait.

 **« A-Ah, p-... »** s'empêcha t'il de jurer, alors qu'un mélange de plaisir et de douleur était présent.

Il avait beau avoir un peu mal, il ne faisait absolument pas de fixette sur ça... Il voulait juste sentir Shane en lui, ses mains sur son corps, son souffle sur sa peau... Il voulait être totalement possédé, épris par ce sentiment nouveau.

Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent avec ceux de Shane, qui, rassurant, pris sa main, la mettant au dessus de la sienne, avant de commencer les va et viens, lents, langoureux, son bassin commençant juste à bouger. Les soupirs de Rick vinrent, plus érotiques, plus ouverts, légèrement rauques, le sentant aller et venir en lui, la sensation de douleur devenant inexistante. Son bas-ventre le brûlait, sentant cette présence caresser ses parois si sensible, donnant à son érection des montées de sang violentes.

Shane sentait son sexe glisser de mieux en mieux, les parois de Rick habituées, et son excitation faisant le reste. Il bougea alors un peu plus vite, venant un peu plus se coller à Rick, pour passer sa main de son épaule à son sexe, contournant sa taille pour venir le saisir, et le caresser pendant qu'il le pénétrait.

Ce double plaisir rendait Rick fou, et peu à peu il ne cachait plus son plaisir. Il gémissait contre sa propre peau, son fessier cherchant avec envie le contact avec le bassin de Shane. La main de ce dernier s'activait à le masturber au même rythme que sa pénétration, pénétration qui était de plus en plus rapide, et profonde. Son sexe arrivait désormais à entrer entièrement en lui, jusqu'à la garde, ce qui provoquait de léger claquement à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, la peau de son bas-ventre claquant contre ses fesses, d'une manière très érotique et sensuelle. Shane avait une expression de plaisir intense, son visage légèrement crispé, son souffle un peu rauque trahissant son plaisir qu'il s'empêchait de trop exprimer.

Peu à peu, l'acte devenait plus sauvage, tout aussi attentionné, mais plus puissant, le claquement de son bassin s'accentuant, restant le seul bruit dans cette forêt vaste mais risquée, couplé à leurs souffles, et aux soupirs de plaisir de Rick, qui, envahi par le plaisir, sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à défaillir, assailli par cette pénétration active, et cette masturbation intense.

 **« S-Shane, je- »** fit-il, entre deux souffles forts.

Ce dernier compris rapidement ce que son amant lui disait. Il accéléra alors, Rick finissant par s'arquer complètement, collant son dos contre le torse de Shane, passant son bras derrière sa nuque, et cherchant ses lèvres avec envie pour conclure son plaisir en beauté. Sans s'arrêter, se délectant des gémissements de Rick contre ses lèvres, il finit par happer celles-ci, lui offrant un baiser précipité et langoureux, alors que son partenaire arrivait au summum de son plaisir, son sexe se tendant entre ses doigts, libéré, sa semence venant un peu lui couler sur les doigts.

Pris par l'orgasme, Rick le fit bien comprendre, son cri étouffé par leur baiser, et Shane le sentit, son sexe dur bien enserré entre ses parois qui se resserraient au maximum. Il ne cessa pas ses coups de reins, rallongeant l'orgasme foudroyant de Rick, et finissant par provoquer le sien, rompant le baiser, venant enfouir ses lèvres dans l'épaule de son partenaire, dans un râle de plaisir assez rauque, se libérant à son tour en lui, ancré profondément.

L'ex-shérif sentit son plaisir prolongé par ce membre qui se contractait en lui, et le remplissait totalement. Son souffle s'apaisait, restant dans les bras de Shane, qui le soutenait, encore sur son petit nuage orgasmique. Essoufflé, Shane resta ainsi un petit moment, soutenant Rick contre son torse, venant embrasser cette épaule sur laquelle il venait de gémir.

L'acte avait été plus intense que jamais. Leurs jambes en tremblaient encore. Shane se retira lentement de lui, son sexe encore sensible, tirant à Rick un petit et dernier soupir. Il le retourna face à lui, doucement, déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, et reposant son front contre le sien, comme lors de ce moment, il y a quelques mois... Prononçant les mêmes mots.

**« On devrait rentrer... »**

* * *

_Nuit tombée. Un long silence..._

Rick pleurait, l'arme entre ses deux mains, la pointant vers Shane. Ses mains tremblaient, tout comme son corps. Il pleurait.

A peine quelques jours séparaient ce moment de leur entrevue si intense.

Mais il était trop tard... Déjà trop tard.

**« Pourquoi tu m'forces à faire ça Shane ?! … Putain... ! »**

Un coup de feu...

Et c'était au tour de Shane de disparaître.


End file.
